Crónicas de un Emperador derrotado
by Victor Escribano
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que los problemas en el mundo digital acabaron, pero Ken Ichijouji no ha podido superar los recuerdos de la época en la que fue Digimon Emperador. Se descubrirá la historia de la infancia de Ken, el presente... y el futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- Llevamos tres años sin problemas…

- Sí… ya apenas me acuerdo de aquellos días en los que teníamos que luchar…

El joven de pelo morado mentía mientras caminaba por una tranquila calle residencial de Odaiba. Su compañero de paseo comenzó a hablar sobre fútbol, una pasión común de los dos. Seguía charlando acerca del fichaje del mejor jugador del país por un equipo escocés, sin percatarse de que su amigo no le escuchaba.

- Ken… ¿te pasa algo?

- No, tranquilo, Davis. Sólo… sólo estaba reflexionando sobre… en fin, ya lo sabes.

Davis hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Habían hablado muchas veces de ello, pero el pobre Ken jamás había terminado de superar aquella etapa de su vida, pese a que a cada momento que pasaba, intentaba olvidar todo mal que pudiese haber infligido.

- ¡Te he dicho que no pienses en ello! – decía algo enojado Davis – ¡Hace más de tres años que hiciste lo correcto!

Ken siguió andando sin responder. Sabía que su colega pelirrojo tenía razón… pero aún así, llevaba un tiempo sin poder ni siquiera tener un minuto a solas con su mente sin que volviesen aquellas horribles imágenes a su imaginación. Aun sabiendo que no eran más que ilusiones de un tiempo pasado, las vivía como si fuesen reales. Como si todavía fuese aquel horrible espejismo de lo que realmente era, un joven amable, tolerante y simpático.

- Venga, ¿quieres que llamemos a los demás y vamos a cenar a una pizzería o algo? – preguntó alegremente Davis, en un intento de subir el ánimo de su camarada.

- Bueno… no sé… - Ken no estaba seguro, pero al final se decidió – vale, ¿a qué hora quedamos?

- ¿Te viene bien a las ocho en el parque?

- ¡Claro! A las ocho estaremos todos en el parque.

La actitud decidida de su querido amigo le hizo replantearse la cuestión que abordaba su alma en esos momentos. ¿Realmente merecía la pena darle vueltas a un tema pasado, que debería haber superado hace tiempo? Tenía una familia que lo quería, los mejores amigos que una persona podría querer, una vida sin problemas… pero aún así, su turbulento pasado no le dejaba dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Se despidió de su amigo, quien le dio un abrazo antes de entrar en su edificio. No era extraño que Davis le abrazase a su mejor amigo para intentar subirle un poco el ánimo cuando tenía problemas personales, cosa que, desgraciadamente, solía pasarle a menudo.

Ken se dirigió a su casa, que estaba a una distancia considerable de donde se encontraba. Pero iba solo. No tenía miedo de que le pasase algo malo, ni mucho menos. Confiaba en las gentes de Tokio, y no tenía miedo de encontrarse con algún malhechor. No. Nada de eso. Tenía miedo… de lo normal. Tenía miedo de poder toparse con su otra personalidad.

Obviamente, jamás la iba a volver a ver en su forma física. Pero en su interior, lo angustiaba. El mero hecho de recordar las acciones realizadas en su nombre unos tres años atrás lo aterrorizaba. "Eso pasó… eso pasó, eso pasó, ¡eso pasó!", pensaba hacia sus adentros para poder superar esas pequeñas crisis espirituales cuando estaba solo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba ya en las puertas de su casa. Había subido las cuatro plantas que separaban el bajo de su apartamento. Miró el letrero que rezaba "303, familia Ichijouji". Pensar en su familia le reconfortó un mínimo. Sabía que, ante cualquier adversidad, sus allegados estarían allí para ayudarle. Jamás volvería a estar solo. Entró en su casa y saludó a sus padres.

- A las ocho he quedado con mis amigos para ir a cenar a la pizzería, - dijo.

- ¿A cuál, hijo? – respondió su madre amablemente.

- A la del parque, mamá, - repuso sin mucho ánimo, antes de finalizar – me voy a duchar.

Entró directamente a la ducha. Mientras tanto, sus padres, sentados en el sofá marrón que reinaba el salón, hablaban algo preocupados sobre la seca respuesta de su hijo. Desde la pérdida de Osamu, el hijo mayor, hacía ya seis años, habían centrado todas sus energías en hacer de Ken un buen chico. Durante un largo tiempo lo hicieron de manera equivocada, pero ahora estaban seguros de haber dado con la tecla exacta. Regían al joven con amor y cariño, pero también con disciplina. Poseía una extraordinaria para los estudios y los deportes, de las que los dos eran excelentes conocedores y, en cierto modo, seguidores. Se sentían tan orgullosos de él… pero cuando lo notaban raro, se refugiaban en su eterno sofá para hablar sobre ello. Siempre en un tono bajo para que Ken no escuchase, esta vez no era una excepción.

- Cariño… ¿has visto? Creo que Ken hoy no está muy contento… - la señora Tomoko Ichijouji hizo una pequeña pausa – le pasa algo. Estoy segura.

- Seguro que está enamorado o algo por el estilo – sentenció, convencido, su marido – es lógico. Está en la edad, ¿no? Creo que con catorce años ya tiene que tener alguna novia escondida por ahí… y más habiendo salido igual de guapo que su padre. ¿O no, Tomoko?

- No tienes abuela… - repuso la madre – pero… en fin… creo… - las continuas pausas que realizaba denotaban un estado de preocupación – que lo que le pasa no es nada relacionado con las niñas.

- Estás insinuando que… ¿otra vez preocupado por eso? – inquirió, ligeramente harto, el señor Ichijouji - ¡Pero si ya pasó todo! ¡No tiene motivos!

- Baja la voz, puede que nos oiga – le recordó su esposa – quizás sea por eso… además, fue algo tremendamente traumático para él. No puedes enfadarte por ello… - parecía algo molesta - ¿qué harías tu en su caso?

Él no tenía respuesta posible para esa pregunta, así que se limitó a asentir y miró la tele mientras su querida mujer se levantaba y entraba en el pasillo de la casa.

- Ken, cariño, ¿puedo entrar? – dijo ella, esperando en la puerta entreabierta.

- Sí.

La madre no pudo menos que mirar a su hijo con orgullo. Ken vestía de manera elegante, con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa negra de manga corta. Realmente quería a aquel joven de pelo liso y morado. Recordó con cierta amargura el momento en el que entraron en su habitación a la fuerza tras varios días en los que ni siquiera dio señales de vida. No encontraron más que el ordenador encendido y un frío mensaje en él. "Ya no necesito este mundo. Adiós, escoria".

Fue muy duro para los dos miembros del matrimonio ver como volvían a perder a un hijo. Primero Osamu… atropellado por un imprudente conductor a la edad de once años y luego Ken… desaparecido misteriosamente. Pasaron largos días yendo de comisaría en comisaría y de programa en programa. Todas las televisiones se hicieron eco de la desaparición del pequeño Ken Ichijouji, quien era conocido por muchos japoneses. Unos por ser un niño prodigio en los estudios y un carismático líder, otros por su excelente habilidad en el judo y el fútbol.

Un día, sin motivo aparente, apareció dormido en su cuarto. Nadie sabía cómo había entrado allí, pero a sus padres no les importaba. Ellos sólo disfrutaban con la visión de su hijo. De nuevo en casa. De nuevo reunidos. Pasaron semanas sin que Ken, quien había experimentado un enorme cambio de carácter, explicase los motivos de su desaparición. Un día, las circunstancias no le dejaron más remedio que explicarles todo acerca del misterio que le rodeaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

La mujer se había quedado mirándolo embobada, mientras rememoraba todos aquellos hechos. No había día que no diese gracias a dios por devolverle a su hijo. No había día que no rezase para que Ken jamás se volviese a ir.

- No, Ken. Sólo pensaba en la fortuna que tengo de tener un hijo tan guapo y amable como tú.

Las palabras de la madre de Ken siempre conseguían ablandarle aún más el corazón y arrancarle una humilde sonrisa, sin que esta vez fuese una excepción. Ella miró un reloj e indicó que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa. No le faltaba razón.

- Ya vendrá… ya vendrá… ya vendrá… ya vendrá – repetía insistentemente Davis, tratando de apagar los ánimos de la cada vez más furiosa Yolei.

- ¿Seguro? ¡Nunca llega tarde! ¿Por qué tendrá que hacerlo hoy? – Yolei ni prestaba atención a Davis. Sólo miraba una y otra vez su reloj, esperando que se atrasase 20 minutos para poder tranquilizarse - ¡Son ya y cuarto! ¡Y Ken no está aquí!

- Tranquila, Yolei – la voz cálida y calmada de TK consiguió lo que no había podido Davis.

Kari y Cody se limitaron a sonreír, mientras veían a Ken a lo lejos, que llegaba a paso ligero, con gesto preocupado en la cara, ya que él mismo era consciente de que estaba tardando demasiado. Cuando bajaba las escaleras para llegar al lugar donde estaban los chicos, Davis salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- Menos mal que has llegado… - decía algo agobiado – ¡un minuto más y Yolei explota! Creo que le debes una explicación si no quieres que te mate.

Tras los saludos y las disculpas, de las que la quinceañera enfadada no quedó muy satisfecha, se dirigieron a la pequeña pizzería familiar que solían visitar una o dos veces al mes. Una vez dentro, el camarero y a la vez propietario del local saludó a los jóvenes habituales de su restaurante y les pidió que hiciesen su pedido cuando quisieran.

Tras un ameno y corto tiempo de espera, en el que hablaron del instituto que acababa de terminar, llegó su cena. Una deliciosa y enorme pizza de cuatro quesos esperaba a ser devorada en el centro de la mesa. Davis, una vez más, fue el más rápido y, como tal, obtuvo la porción más grande. Todos fueron cogiendo. Kari, TK, Cody, Yolei y Ken, a quien sólo le había quedado un pequeño trozo, aunque no se quejó. Cuando los demás se percataron del desigual reparto, miraron al plato de Davis en busca de explicaciones. No fallaron. ¿A quién iban a mirar sino al sujeto que más comía de todos? Había hasta cinco pedazos triangulares de pizza. Al ver que había sido pillado, el chico no tuvo más remedio que disculparse avergonzado y repartir de manera civilizada, hasta que cada uno tuvo dos porciones, suficiente para una buena cena.

Mientras degustaban aquella maravillosa y redonda delicia italiana, Davis, que se encontraba enfrente de Ken en la mesa rectangular, se percató de que su delgado colega apenas había entablado conversación. Tampoco había comido mucha pizza, por lo que Davis le miró con cara divertida y le bromeó:

- Oye, Ken, ¿para eso te he dado mi pizza? Come, anda, que estás en los huesos.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ken pasó de parecer un poco triste a declararse totalmente decaído sin mediar palabra. Su mirada triste y perdida en el suelo lo decía todo. Davis le propinó una pequeña patada que hizo que el solitario de la noche lo mirase en busca de explicación.

- ¿Sigues preocupado por lo de antes?

- Sí… en fin… no puedo controlar este tipo de pensamientos por mucho que lo intente… ya sabes todo lo que significa esto para mí.

Davis le conocía muy bien. No en vano, era su mejor amigo.

- Cuando termines, avísame, - dijo Davis, en un inusitado tono serio. – Tengo que hablar contigo a solas. Pero ahora disfruta de la cena, por favor.

Ken asintió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y pasó a enfrascarse en las alegras charlas de sus compañeros. Tanto, que olvidó avisar a su gran amigo para entablar la conversación que él le había pedido. Aunque Davis jamás tuvo intención de hablar con él. Simplemente era un astuto y corto plan para animarle durante la cena, que parecía haber funcionado.

Después de pagar la cuenta, se dirigieron de nuevo al parque, donde cambiaron de tema.

- Todos los enanos deben estar muy cansados, ¿no? – preguntó el activo Davis.

- Bueno… Gatomon aún tenía energías, pero no quiso venir… prefirió subir al techo a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Le encanta hacer eso. ¡Lástima que yo no pueda escalar paredes… tiene que verse tan bonito! – Kari siempre denotaba alegría cada vez que hablaba.

Todos los niños que esa noche conformaban el grupo tenían algo en común. Eran niños elegidos. Poca gente sabía de la existencia de este tipo de jóvenes. Elegidos para salvar el mundo digital… un mundo paralelo al que habitaban, lleno de criaturas llamadas Digimon.

Hoy el decir Digimon era totalmente normal y cotidiano para ellos, pero hace tres años no. Seis, en el caso de TK y Kari. Cada uno de ellos encarnaban cualidades que les ayudarían a luchar contra la fuerza del mal y la oscuridad que se cernía amenazante sobre aquel extraño mundo al que se teletransportaban a través de una simple pantalla de ordenador. Davis, el valor y la amistad. Yolei, la inocencia y el amor. Cody, el conocimiento y la sinceridad. Kari, la luz y TK, la esperanza. Ken, la amabilidad.

En su última aventura habían sido elegidos por los guardianes del mundo digital, quienes, impotentes ante la malvada fuerza invasora, decidieron volver a confiar en unos simples niños humanos para salvar todo un mundo. Los nuevos combatientes destinados a luchar por el bien eran Davis, con la ayuda de Veemon, Yolei y Hawkmon y Cody y Armadillomon, quienes se unieron a Kari y Gatomon y TK y Patamon, quienes ya habían participado en los combates que tuvieron lugar tres años atrás por una causa parecida.

Ken no figuraba en esa lista. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente… los niños elegidos debían luchar contra él. Él era el rival. El temible Digimon Emperador.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Osamu Ichijouji se encontraba sentado delante de su ordenador. Estaba buscando en Internet datos sobre el Japón antiguo, para poder comprender mejor el tema del trabajo que le iba a entregar a su profesora de Historia a final de curso.

- Osamu…

- Calla, Ken. – Respondió fríamente Osamu – estoy muy ocupado como para atender tus tonterías ahora.

Ken guardó silencio y comenzó a pensar, un poco triste por la respuesta recibida. Pese a lo que pudiese parecer, Osamu no era ni mucho menos un mal hermano. Simplemente, se concentraba mucho cuando estaba estudiando y odiaba que le molestasen… pero por desgracia casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba estudiando. Estando en quinto de primaria, tenía un nivel digno de un buen alumno de Bachillerato. Cualquier maestro que lo hubiese tenido como alumno lo describiría como un educado y prometedor joven, con una inteligencia muy superior a la media de su edad y sin necesidad ninguna de estudiar para entender las lecciones. Pero sus padres no compartían esa opinión, y preferían que su primogénito pasase su tiempo libre expandiendo su mente delante de un libro que atrofiándola con una videoconsola.

Osamu nunca se quejó de este hecho, y seguía estudiando todas las tardes, aumentando su nivel de conocimientos hasta el punto de considerar sencillamente inferiores a sus compañeros de clase. En ocasiones, pensaba que la única persona a la que de verdad debería prestarle atención era a su hermano Ken. Pese a que a veces lo tratase de un modo frío y lejano, le tenía mucho cariño y lo quería más que a cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Jamás se podría perdonar que le pasase algo a su querido hermanito. Tras decidir que ya había sacado bastantes datos útiles para su monografía, giró su silla, sonriendo.

- Ken, ¿sabes que hora es?

- No… - el pequeño sabía muy bien que hora era, pero intentaba hacerse el interesante - ¿qué hora es?

- ¡La hora de las burbujas!

Todos los días, en casa de los Ichijouji, se seguía un sencillo ritual. Los dos hermanos salían a la terraza de su cuarto compartido con un bien preparado vaso de agua jabonosa, una pajita con un extremo recortado en cuatro partes y toda la ilusión de un niño pequeño. ¡Era la hora de las burbujas! Ken y Osamu siempre irradiaban felicidad por un hecho que podría parecer estúpido a algunos de sus vecinos. Pero era sólo el pequeño Ken quien hacía las burbujas que volaban libres hacia el horizonte de la capital del país del sol naciente.

- ¡Jo! ¿Por qué nunca haces tú burbujitas, Osamu? – preguntó Ken, en una mezcla de tristeza y fastidio.

- ¡Porque eres tú el que hace las mejores pompas de jabón de todo el mundo! – repuso el mayor, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

A continuación, cogió el vaso y la pajita, que estaban encima de una pequeña caja en el suelo, e intentó hacer lo que le pedía Ken. Pero cuando parecía que la órbita iba a despegarse del extremo del tubo, explotó.

- ¿Ves, Ken? – Osamu sonreía alegremente pese a que su burbuja había desaparecido – El único que puede hacerlas eres tú, porque soplas con la suavidad adecuada para crearlas tan grandes. Lo haces con amabilidad.

Su hermano sonrió y continuó con su divertido entretenimiento diario. En el fondo, pese a que le entristeciese que no pudiesen hacer competiciones los dos juntos, también estaba muy feliz porque podía hacer algo que Osamu no era capaz de realizar. Pompas. Unas simples y anodinas pompas de jabón.

Ken pensaba que Osamu era capaz de todo. No había nada que él no pudiese hacer. Era excelente en los estudios. Excelente en los deportes. Excelente en su educación y su trato con los adultos, quien lo tenían como un ejemplo a seguir para todos sus hijos, lo que en ocasiones le franjeaba enemigos envidiosos de los comentarios que hacían sus padres sobre él.

Los adultos… cada vez que cualquier adulto se encontraba con su madre, empezaban a adular a Osamu. Ken solía sentirse alegre, pero en ocasiones se sentía algo apartado por su hermano mayor.

- ¡Señora Ichijouji! – una mano tocó la espalda de la madre de Ken.

- ¡Ah, es usted! ¿Qué tal, señora Nakame?

- Es la vecina… hola, buenas tardes. – dijo Ken educadamente, pese a que la mujer apenas reparó en que el pequeño de los Ichijouji estaba allí.

- Venía a darle las gracias por hacer que su Osamu ayudase a mi hijo a aprobar ese examen de matemáticas… es tan listo…

Mientras su madre se sonrojaba, sumida en su orgullo maternal, Ken se figuró que una vez más debería presenciar una de aquellas charlas reverenciales en las que todos adulaban a Osamu. No se equivocaba.

- Seguro que Osamu será un gran hombre cuando crezca… no hay más que ver cómo es con once años para hacerse a la idea de cómo será cuando tenga veinticinco… es un genio. Un pequeño genio. – no se podía negar que la señora Nakame sentía una cierta envidia, antes de terminar su corta pero intensa intervención - ¡Qué va! ¡Es un gran genio! Ojalá Ken siga sus pasos... aunque no sé… los veo un poco distintos.

Decididamente Ken no formaba parte de esa conversación, y en lo más profundo de su ser ansiaba que acabase. Observaba fijamente aquellas gafas de sol de lentes moradas y montura amarilla que siempre llevaba la señora Nakame. A decir verdad, Ken cayó en la cuenta de que jamás le había visto los ojos a su vecina, quien en ningún momento se quitaba esas grandes gafas.

Mientras la charla sobre su hermano seguía, Ken comenzó a pensar en lo desdichado que era teniendo que soportar día a día a esos adultos que se dedicaban a poner a su hermano como un genio mientras que a él apenas le saludaban. Se sentía un estorbo para su familia. Aunque su mente consciente le dijese que no era verdad, su corazón destilaba soledad y falta de atención. La prueba definitiva se produjo cuando entraron definitivamente a su casa. Su madre se soltó de su mano y fue directamente a por Osamu, quien estaba viendo la tele junto a su padre en el sofá. Lo puso de pie, lo cogió por los hombros y, mientras se ponía en cuclillas, iba relatándole detalladamente las palabras de la vecina. Su padre se unió a las felicitaciones, que observaba un cabizbajo Ken mientras deseaba que llegase la hora de irse a la cama para que le dejasen en paz. Tomoko Ichijouji se dio cuenta de que Ken no estaba junto a ellos se acercó al marginado pequeño y le dijo al oído:

- Tú también eres un buen chico, Ken.

- Sólo soy un añadido… - musitó Ken, en un tono de voz inaudible para los demás.

Mientras los tres componentes de su familia desaparecían de escena, el hijo menor continuó parado en medio del salón. Con apenas ocho años se encontraba muy triste, ya que nadie se paraba dos minutos a pensar en que él también existía y que quizás podría necesitar un poco de atención para sentirse querido y valorado. Antes de que pudiese cambiar de pensamiento, una voz surgió de la nada.

- Todo es por tu hermano…

Miró, asustado, en la pequeña salita del apartamento y no encontró a nadie. No. Esa voz tan familiar era la suya propia, y provenía de su cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que él mismo tuviese envidia de su hermano? Imposible. Ken dio por seguro que esa voz no era suya, jamás diría algo así de Osamu. Realmente lo quería mucho. Pero aún así, no dejaba de tener cierta razón aquella pequeña conclusión a la que, involuntariamente, había llegado.

El pequeño Ken no sabía si se había parado el tiempo o simplemente pensaba mucho más rápido de lo habitual, pero sentía que tenía todo el tiempo que quisiese para reflexionar acerca de su situación, para tratar de averiguar si realmente su hermano tenía la culpa de todo lo malo que le ocurría.

"Osamu… Osamu es genial. Es un hermano excelente, es listo, deportista y además me enseña muchas cosas curiosas… sin su ayuda muchas de las cosas que hago, me serían imposibles" pensó el niño. Pero de repente su voz se tornó más grave… un tono en parte amenazante, seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras. Ken se asustó, pero al momento asumió que era realmente lo que él quería. Quería ver lo que aquel 'otro yo' tenía que decirle.

"Ken… aún eres muy pequeño," comenzó su discurso la voz, "pero algún día te darás cuenta de que Osamu no es más que una losa que pesa sobre ti. Es mejor que tú en todos los sentidos. Es más listo, es mejor deportista y es mejor persona que tú. Cuando vas con mamá y te cruzas con algún conocido, siempre hablan de Osamu y a veces ni te saludan. Osamu, Osamu, Osamu… no tienen nada más que palabras para él. Es mejor, pero no es más que un estorbo para tus metas. Quizás si desapareciese… todo sería mejor."

El Ken consciente no podía creer que realmente se hubiese revelado esa parte oscura de su corazón. Pero se dio cuenta de ello… odiaba a Osamu. De repente se empezó a sentir mal. Se mareó y cayó al suelo, semiinconsciente. Quizás aquella charla consigo mismo le había dejado muy debilitado mental y físicamente. Mientras yacía en el piso, una sombra recorrió rápidamente el salón. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su hermano, con gesto de preocupación, hincado de rodillas en el suelo.

- Gracias, Osamu – dijo Ken. Pero realmente no lo decía de corazón como otras veces.

Osamu le explicó que se había preocupado mucho al verle casi delirando en el suelo, pero el pequeño de los dos no escuchaba al mayor. Sólo deseaba que le quitase la mano de encima.

Pasaron varios días sin que Osamu notase nada extraño. La relación entre los dos era, al menos a la vista, la normal entre dos hermanos. Hacían sus burbujas todos los días, comían juntos, iban juntos al colegio… nada parecía haber cambiado. Pero cuando Ken veía a su mayor, sentía impulso de lanzarse a por él. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante la fuerza de Osamu, pero incluso contando con ello, quería hacerlo. En el último momento paraba, lo que le creaba una sensación de impotencia incluso mayor.

- Ken… ¿qué te pasa? – era extraño que Osamu dejase de estudiar para hablar con su hermano pequeño, pero había dejado de observar la pantalla del ordenador para mirar al niño, que estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo los deberes de 2º de Primaria.

- Nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? Llevo unos días que te noto algo…

- ¡No me pasa nada! ¡Déjame en paz! Estoy haciendo los deberes, don Perfecto.

Osamu se sorprendió mucho del repentino y nunca antes mostrado mal carácter del que hacía gala su pequeño hermano. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar al pobre Ken en paz, quizás le habían castigado en el colegio y estaba algo enfadado. Pero cuando se fue a girar para seguir con su sempiterno trabajo de Historia, encontró con que todo lo que había escrito había desaparecido de su monitor.

Probó a encenderlo y apagarlo, pero seguía en negro. Cuando pensaba reiniciar el ordenador como último recurso, comenzaron a aparecer letras al azar en aquella moderna pantalla plana. Los dos hermanos estaban asustados, aunque Osamu tomó la iniciativa y se acercó al monitor, agitándolo en busca de una solución que no llegaría de ese modo.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, el monitor comenzó a lanzar una luz cegadora que iluminó todos los rincones de la habitación. Pese a que estaba anocheciendo, parecía que era mediodía. No, qué mas quisiera un mediodía ser tan luminoso como aquel destello. En el momento en el que cesó aquella extraña luz, se encontraron sentados en torno a una cosa que había aparecido en el suelo.

Ken no sabía qué era, pero cuando fue a tocarlo, Osamu apartó su mano de un golpe y cogió aquel pequeño dispositivo.

- ¡Quiero mi Tamago…!

- ¡CIERRA EL PICO! – Osamu estaba realmente enfadado al verse superado sus conocimientos por aquel extraño aparato que había aparecido, como por arte de magia, de un simple monitor de ordenador. Jamás le había gustado que nadie supiese más que él, y en esta ocasión, sin saber quién había sido, se la habían jugado.

No tuvo en cuenta la reacción de tristeza y enfado que lógicamente desarrolló Ken, y, tras agitarlo cerca de su oído y comprobar que no reaccionaba ante unos ligeros golpes que le propinaba con la palma de su mano, guardó esa cosa en el cajón de su escritorio. A continuación, se giró hacia Ken, bajó la cabeza hasta toparse con la mirada del pequeño, que estaba asustado en el suelo, y le dijo con firmeza:

- Quiero que te olvides de lo que acabas de ver. – a Osamu no se le veían los ojos, el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana hacía imposible ver la expresión encerrada tras esas amplias gafas, aunque el resto de su cara pareciese no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. – Quiero que nunca más vuelvas a mencionar esto, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Esto no ha pasado! ¡Te prohíbo que abras en ningún momento mi escritorio! Si lo haces… mejor no quieras saber qué te pasará si lo haces. Ahora me voy a dar un paseo… creo que lo mejor será que me de el aire.

La cara de sorpresa de Ken cambió a una de ira contenida en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Osamu. Su primera reacción fue levantarse y correr hacia el escritorio. Debía saber qué era eso antes de que volviese su hermano. Y lo haría antes que aquel inútil de Osamu.

Sentía cómo los latidos de su pequeño corazón aumentaban en cantidad y ritmo cuando se acercaba al cajón que contenía el objeto de su deseo. Lo abrió y, para su sorpresa, la pantalla del pequeño aparato de tres botones comenzó a centellear en un atractivo color rojo fuego. Lo tomó entre sus manos e, instintivamente y sin saber por qué, apuntó con él hacia la pantalla de su ordenador.

De nuevo un destello hacía imposible ver nada en la habitación de los dos pequeños. Se oyó un pequeño quejido.

Ken ya no estaba en la habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Por fin te despiertas… dime, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Ken dudaba sobre si agarrar la mano de aquel desconocido. Pero en medio de un vasto desierto, no habría muchas alternativas posibles.

- Me llamo Ryo Akiyama – respondió alegremente el muchacho de unos once años - ¿sabes dónde estás?

Obviamente Ken no sabía donde se hallaba. Lo último que recordaba era el centelleo cegador de la pantalla de su cuarto cuando cogió ese extraño dispositivo. Pese a encontrarse desorientado y cansado, levantó su mano derecha y la puso a la altura de sus ojos, que estaban abriéndose cada vez más ante la sorpresa que le supuso encontrarse con que ese raro aparato seguía con él. No era un sueño. O quizás simplemente seguía soñando…

- Encantado, Ryo – Ken sólo sabía ser amable, aun encontrándose en una situación tan extrema como lo era aquella. – Pues no… no sé donde estamos, la verdad.

- Antes de nada, dime cómo te llamas – propuso el nuevo amigo.

- Mi nombre es Kenneth Ichijouji. Pero puedes llamarme Ken… - respondió tímidamente Ken.

- Vale. Responderé a tu pregunta sobre dónde estamos – dijo en un tono interesante Ryo. - ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez sobre los Digimon?

- No…

Ryo alzó una ceja antes de sonreír comprensivamente.

- Entonces tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar… por lo pronto, te diré que estamos en el mundo digital…- dijo antes de coger a Ken de la mano y llevarlo a pasear por esa gigante extensión de arena y dunas.

Comenzó a charlar con el crío recién llegado a ese mundo, que escuchaba atento y sorprendido todas las explicaciones que le daba su maestro sobre el tal mundo digital. Le habló brevemente sobre la historia reciente, sobre cómo unos valientes chicos de primaria habían conseguido salvar aquellas tierras. Pero no lo habían hecho solos. Ryo explicó más a fondo estos hechos tras notar que Ken mostraba interés por las aventuras de aquellos desconocidos héroes.

- Eran el grupo de los "niños elegidos". Eran como nosotros, pero ellos fueron designados para salvar el mundo. Eran ocho, y se llamaban Tai, Matt, TK, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy y Kari. Finalmente derrotaron a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, aunque, pequeño Ken – Ryo pausó su charla un momento para tomar aire – debes saber siempre una cosa. La oscuridad nunca desaparece por completo. Siempre debe existir. Si no existiese oscuridad, no existiría luz. Por ejemplo, - señaló una palmera a lo lejos – esa palmera arroja sombra porque le dan los rayos del sol. ¡Por cierto! Si hay palmeras… ¡hay agua!

Ryo salió corriendo hacia esa palmera, cogiendo a Ken de la mano, quien apenas podía seguir los pasos del entusiasmado muchacho. Debería haber estado vagando un tiempo por ese desolado paraje, sin agua, y aún así se había parado a recibirle. Ken estaba encantado con la amabilidad y hospitalidad de aquel chaval, aunque aún era un poco escéptico sobre él. No sabía ni quién era, y su madre siempre le había enseñado a no ir con desconocidos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión algo en su interior le decía que fuese, le inspiraba total confianza.

Una vez llegados a ese oasis, que gozaba de sombra y abundante agua cristalina en un lago, los dos niños introdujeron ansiosos sus cabezas en la charca, pasando un buen rato jugueteando felizmente. Pero una aguda voz interrumpió su juego.

- Ryo… - dijo esa voz entrecortada por la emoción - ¿es él? ¿Es él? ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que es él? ¡Sí, lo siento… es él!

- Tranquilízate… - se giró y miró a Ken – Ken… te presento a Wormmon. Es tu compañero digimon.

Una pequeña criatura se descubrió, saliendo de entre arbustos. Era parecido a un gusano, de un vivo color verde, con un anillo negro en su cola y boca vertical y morada. Su tamaño no era mayor al de un gato grande. Pese a lo que pudiese parecer, aquella cosa no era para nada asquerosa ni aterradora. La palabra exacta que lo definía era adorable.

- ¿QUE QUÉEEE? – Ken no se podía creer lo que veía y oía – Esto debe ser un sueño… sí, exacto… debo estar soñando.

Ryo se reía a carcajadas, ya que se esperaba esa reacción por parte del niñito, quien se encontraba realmente superado por la situación. Tardó unos minutos en asimilar las circunstancias. Era totalmente real lo que estaba viviendo.

- Ken… hola… me llamo Wormmon… - decía el gusano tímidamente – soy tu compañero Digimon…

- Sí… - Ken cambió su gesto asombrado por uno feliz – Sí… sí… ¡sí! Tu eres mi compañero Digimon, ¿no? ¡Qué bien! Soy feliz…

De repente su actitud temerosa hacia Wormmon cambió a total confianza, como si ya lo conociese de un largo tiempo. Cuando se lanzó a abrazar al adorable bicho, el dispositivo que llevaba atado en la cintura comenzó a brillar. Ryo Akiyama parecía atónito ante semejante hecho.

- Ken… - dijo firmemente – eres especial. Eres un niño elegido… pero… ¿cómo? Vamos, quiero referirme a… que no eres como yo… - miraba fijamente el brillante dispositivo de Ken – tú eres como los que yo dije antes… aquellos "niños elegidos"… has sido elegido para salvar el mundo, lo sé… ¡no lo entiendo! Apocalymon fue derrotado por ellos… Diaboromon fue derrotado por ellos… ¿qué ocurre? Se supone que la oscuridad debería haber acabado, al menos por un largo tiempo… ¿nos espera otra crisis? – decía, algo pesadumbroso, Ryo.

Ken se encogió de hombros y siguió jugando a lanzar al pequeño Wormmon por los aires y cazarlo en su caída. Era un juego bastante pueril, pero con semejante acompañante, todo era divertido. Sentía que todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado. No se acordaba de nada. Ni siquiera de Osamu.

- Ken. Tenemos que irnos.

Ryo se estaba yendo del oasis y hacía señas al chiquillo para que lo siguiese, mientras este obedecía ante la desorientación lógica en su mente. El mayor de los dos humanos allí presente iba liderando el grupo, mientras que Ken caminaba rezagado mirando a su recién conocido compañero Digimon.

No se podía explicar de ninguna manera todo lo que le estaba pasando. Era tan repentino, tan fuerte, tan sorpresivo… Pero no importaba. Sabía que siempre iba a tener a su Wormmon a su lado. Nunca más habría problemas. Pese a que Ryo avanzase un poco preocupado por haberse revelado la condición de niño elegido de Ken, él se sentía alegre.

- Oye, pero no te pienses que tú eres el único niño elegido, ¿eh? – sonrió orgullosamente Ryo – yo también lo soy. Pero estoy preocupado porque tú eres… distinto. Yo vine sin saber por qué, y un año después sigo sin saberlo. Pero tú has venido para salvar al mundo de una crisis que está por venir. Eres un niño elegido, digamos… superior a los demás. Como si dijese… "el Elegido". No te puedo decir nada más… no tengo ni idea.

Ken escuchaba pero apenas atendía. Seguía a Ryo, pero no tenía meta. En su mente solamente rondaba la idea de pasar el resto de su vida junto a su nuevo, y, para qué negarlo, extraño amigo. Las miradas del humano y el digimon se cruzaban continuamente, pero ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra debido a la emoción que les causaba haberse conocido. Ken se sorprendió al comprobar que estos seres eran inteligentes y demostraban sentimientos, aunque seguía sin acabar de creerse que no estuviese soñando.

Todas sus dudas sobre la veracidad de estas experiencias se disiparían al comprobar cómo no eran los únicos en aquel desierto. Una masa de pelo gris, o al menos así lo vio Ken, apareció rápidamente de entre las arenas, dispuesto a atacar al pequeño. Cuando se disponía a taparse la cara con los brazos para intentar repeler la ofensiva sorpresa de aquella cosa, que podría describirse como una especie de mezcla entre conejo y tigre, de pelaje espeso y orejas largas, Wormmon se lanzó a proteger a su amigo como si fuese su razón de vivir, embistiendo con decisión al atacante, quien huyó a través de los médanos, ahuyentado por el golpe recibido del gusano verde, el cual cayó al suelo algo resentido del duro choque.

- ¡Wormmon! – Ken se lanzó a auxiliar a la criatura, quien había golpeado con fuerza el suelo tras su caída - ¡Wormmon! ¡Wormmon!

Wormmon abrió los ojos y miró a Ken, cuyo gesto preocupado parecía pedir a gritos algo de calma en aquel tranquilo caos.

- No te preocupes… no ha sido nada… estoy bien… - Wormmon estaba algo dolorido, pero no quería alarmar a su compañero.

De repente la mirada de Ken cambió a completa alegría y tranquilidad por saber que Wormmon estaba bien. En tan poco tiempo habían conseguido una compenetración digna de elogio. Ryo, quien contemplaba la escena algo sorprendido, podía sentirse más que orgulloso por Ken y muy alegre por Wormmon, quien había visto recompensada su espera. Aunque a Ryo le diese pena tener que separarse de Wormmon, sabía que no era su compañero sino el de Ken, y no tenía duda alguna sobre la capacidad del pequeño para cuidar de él.

- ¿Sabes, Ken? Estoy tan feliz de ser tu compañero… - dijo suavemente el digimon – porque eres tan bueno y tan amable…

- ¿Amable? – Ken interrumpió el bonito discurso de su compañero, pero le había extrañado esa palabra.

Una imagen nítida vino a su mente. Podía ver como él y su hermano estaban en la terraza de su cuarto, con aquellas pompas de jabón que volaban libremente, y escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hermano diciendo:

- ¿Ves, Ken? – Osamu sonreía alegremente pese a que su burbuja había desaparecido – El único que puede hacerlas eres tú, porque soplas con la suavidad adecuada para crearlas tan grandes. Lo haces con amabilidad.

Ahora comprendió el verdadero significado de lo que le había dicho su hermano. La amabilidad… quizás… quizás realmente había algo en su interior que valía la pena. Apartó la atención de su imaginación y siguió escuchando a su amigo.

- Sí, Ken… ¡pero la amabilidad sola no es suficiente! También debes ser fuerte, porque si no…

- ¿Porque si no qué? – Ken estaba ansioso por escuchar el importante consejo de Wormmon, tanto que ni le dejaba terminar sus frases.

- Pues está muy claro… - repuso suavemente – tu amabilidad te exige demasiado.

Ken no entendía muy bien lo que escuchaba, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía atender y tomar aquella lección. Wormmon alzó la mirada y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en medio de aquel viento que amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta de arena.

- Escucha, Ken… el dispositivo que llevas en tu mano te pertenece… no es de nadie más… es todo tuyo. Es como tu corazón, que solo te pertenece a ti… no lo olvides jamás – ambos se estaban enterneciendo – y además…

- ¿Y además…? – poco le faltaba al pequeño Ken para no soltar lágrimas de emoción.

- … no lo abandones - finalizó Wormmon.

Ken se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo en esos momentos. Acababa de descubrir el verdadero significado de la amistad, que se produce cuando ambas partes se preocupan mutuamente y son felices el uno con el otro. Los sentimientos de Wormmon no eran muy distintos. Había estado esperando muchísimo tiempo a Ken, y por fin se había dado ese encuentro. Sentía que era él y no otro.

- ¡Qué pena! – dijo Ryo, que apenas había hablado desde hacía un rato, - Wormmon… ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

- ¿Qué? – Wormmon estaba algo sorprendido.

- Que yo ya no pinto nada aquí.

Ryo Akiyama, el primer amigo de Ken Ichijouji en el mundo digital, dio unos pasos hacia un lado y desapareció entre el cada vez más fuerte viento, que a cada segundo cargaba con más arena en su interior. Wormmon y Ken reaccionaron caminando hacia donde se había ido el adolescente, pero no encontraron a nadie.

- Ken… debes irte – dijo Wormmon tristemente – yo me las apañaré bien. Mira, - dijo, mientras señalaba algo que parecía un televisor abandonado – apunta con tu dispositivo, y podrás irte.

- Pero, ¡Wormmon! – Ken se sentía apenado - ¡Yo no quiero irme! Soy feliz a tu lado…

- Debes hacerlo, Ken, hay gente que te quiere y que se preocupará por ti si ven que no estás.

El niño hizo de tripas corazón, agarró con fuerza el dispositivo que yacía en su bolsillo derecho y apuntó al aparato como le había indicado el Digimon. Una vez más, un destello inundó la escena. Ken sintió náuseas. Lo siguiente que vio fue el ordenado cuarto de su casa. ¿Estaba de nuevo allí? Lo confirmó al ver como la puerta se abría mientras el ordenador aún centelleaba.

La figura que entró en la habitación era conocida. Pero su expresión no.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó furioso Osamu.

- Yo… -Ken no acertaba a dar una respuesta que le excusase, así que se limitó a sonreír y extender la mano, en la que aquel aparato que Wormmon había denominado como Dispositivo Digital había cesado en su actividad y ya no brillaba.

Pero los ojos de su hermano no expresaban ningún sentimiento de alegría ni comprensión. Estaba más que enfadado. Odiaba la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese llegar a ser superior a él, y el hecho de que su hermano pequeño hubiese cogido el dispositivo de su cajón y, lo que es más, lo hubiese activado, lo enfurecía realmente. Estaba completamente fuera de sí.

- ¿¡QUE QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!? –repitió de nuevo, esta vez gritando.

Pero antes de que el pequeño, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo pudiese siquiera intentar dar una mínima respuesta, el puño de su hermano voló en dirección hacia la cara del niño de ocho años. La reacción fue completamente desproporcionada en comparación con el hecho que acababa de suceder. Mas Osamu, a la vez que genio, era terrible en sus represalias.

Ken comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez que recibía un golpe tan fuerte. No tenía idea alguna de por qué su hermano le había pegado, y aquel golpe le sorprendió, en ningún momento se pudo esperar que la reacción de su hermano ante la noticia del supuesto uso indebido de su dispositivo culminase en una agresión física. Las lágrimas escapaban como cascadas de sus ojos y hacían brillar su suave y blanca tez, que ahora permanecía húmeda. Cuando sintió que el dolor que recorría la parte derecha de su cara cesaba paulatinamente, comenzó a sentir algo peor. Odio y rabia.

Ken pensaba que podría volver a reconciliarse con su hermano, esperando que recuperase la cordura y fuese hacia él para pedirle perdón, abrazarle y que todo volviese a la normalidad. Pero se quedó paralizado cuando vio que lo que hacía su hermano no era otra cosa que agacharse a coger el dispositivo, que había salido despedido de su mano a causa de la fuerte puñada. Lo metió de nuevo en su cajón, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Ken y mirarle por encima del hombro, con una clara tesitura de desprecio y cara inexpresiva, propiciada básicamente porque la luz del atardecer de Tokio que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en las lentes de Osamu, lo que no permitía ver sus ojos.

- Es de personas horribles coger algo del escritorio de los demás, -dijo impasible Osamu – no vuelvas a hacerlo, o será peor para ti.

Ken asintió en silencio. Su triste mirada no quería cruzarse con la de Osamu, quien lo miraba fijamente en busca de una explicación convincente para poder perdonarlo. En el fondo, quería a su hermano.

A cada momento que pasaba, se sentía más arrepentido. "Cálmate, Osamu", pensó, "¡es tu hermano! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?" Su expresión autoritaria se tornó en cariño fraternal, tal y como siempre solía ser la actitud de los dos pequeños niños.

- Ken… - murmuró Osamu.

- Déjame.

- Ken… por favor… perdóname… no quería hacerlo… - la voz del mayor de los hermanos denotaba un tono afligido.

- Lárgate de aquí –dijo Ken sin molestarse ni siquiera en mirarlo.

Osamu no puso oposición al deseo de su hermano pequeño y salió, cabizbajo, por la puerta de su habitación. Vagaba sin ganas hacia el salón por el largo pasillo distribuidor que daba a todas las estancias de la casa. Cuando se disponía a alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, de repente ésta se abrió. Apareció la silueta de su madre, preocupada por los gritos y los lloros que minutos atrás provenían de la habitación.

Tomoko Ichijouji apartó a Osamu, su hijo predilecto, de un manotazo para salir corriendo hacia la alcoba de los niños, donde Ken reposaba, sentado en su silla, mirando por el ventanal desde el cual se podía ver una bonita vista de la zona de Odaiba. En ese momento no sentía nada más que odio irracional hacia su hermano mayor.

- Ojalá él no estuviera… - murmuraba el pequeño entre dientes – ojalá él no estuviera… ojalá él no estuviera…

La preocupada madre del chiquillo se arrodilló, le miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla, que aún estaba rociada de lágrimas, enrojecida e hinchada tras el golpe.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Ken? – preguntó apenada la señora Ichijouji.

- Nada, mamá – repuso secamente Ken.

- Ven conmigo, te curaré eso…

Tomoko Ichijouji se llevó a su hijo Ken en brazos hacia la cocina, donde disponía de un botiquín. Sentó al pequeño en la mesa y cogió algo de pomada para aliviar el enrojecimiento de su cara. El jovencito de ocho años sonrió en acto de agradecimiento y, con un salto, bajó de la mesa y salió disparado de nuevo hacia su habitación.

Osamu, quien miraba escondido tras el marco de la puerta, fue divisado por la mirada inquisitoria de su madre, que dejó el botiquín abierto en la mesa y corrió a por el chaval.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ken, imbécil? – Tomoko daba por hecho que había sido Osamu quien había ocasionado la pelea.

- Perdona, mamá…

Pero a la señora Ichijouji no le valían excusas para perdonar tan gratuitamente ese tipo de acciones. Ella no permitía que en su casa hubiesen peleas, y mucho menos entre sus hijos. Sin dejarle tiempo a explicarse, le propinó una cachetada a Osamu, quien volvió su cara y bajó resignado la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿¡No ves que tiene ocho años!? – gritaba la señora Ichijouji

- Mamá…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ahora mismo, baja a comprar al supermercado y llévate a Ken! Y si cuando volváis no habéis hecho las paces, vais a arrepentiros de haberos peleado… - dijo ella, firme en sus órdenes.

El primogénito de la familia Ichijouji salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación, donde se encontró de nuevo a su pequeño hermano sentado en aquella pequeña silla que apuntaba hacia las alturas de la capital nipona.

- Ken… - comenzó suavemente Osamu – levanta. Mamá nos ha mandado ir a comprar.

- Vale.

El pequeño parecía estar convencido de su propia ira contra Osamu, y no iba a permitir que con varias palabras vacías volviese a convencerlo para que la situación siguiese con su tónica habitual. Había llegado a un límite y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Ken estaba realmente harto de que su hermano mayor le tratase como a una mascota, que pagase sus enfados con él, que la gente lo tomase a él como "el hijo de los Ichijouji" sin pararse a pensar en que había también otro hijo que necesitaba de atención. Una atención que le era negada por la sociedad. Veía como su hermano, por el mero hecho de ser un genio, era adulado por todos, mientras que él era poco menos que un segundo plato que nadie quería tomar. Apenas recordaba alguna ocasión en la que un conocido de la familia se hubiese detenido a saludar al chiquillo, y las pocas veces que lo hacían era de una manera un tanto hipócrita, como si quisieran cumplir con el chiquillo y olvidarse una vez más de su existencia.

Osamu le sacó de su meditación hostil con un leve tirón de brazo, indicándole que debían salir de la habitación para cumplir con el recado de su madre.

Cuando ya habían salido del edificio, Osamu cogió tímidamente la mano de su hermano, quien hizo un amago de rechazar el gesto, pero finalmente tomó la palma de su hermano en pos de ver lo que quería comunicarle.

- Ken… quería decirte… - Osamu parecía algo perdido – que siento… lo de antes… no quería hacerlo… de verdad… lo siento…

- No pasa nada. – Ken no parecía estar muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

- En realidad… lo siento mucho, de veras… te prometo que no volverá a pasar… en fin, Ken… yo… te quiero, Ken.

El niño, que escuchaba atentamente las palabras que recitaba torpemente su hermano mayor y, en ese momento, guía, se enterneció a cada momento que pasaba cogido de la mano de Osamu. Finalmente, los dos hermanos llegaron a la salida del parque por donde habían estado paseando durante escasos minutos y se miraron a los ojos.

- Te perdono, Osamu… - dijo, seguro de sus palabras, el pequeño.

- Gracias, Ken… - respondió sonriente Osamu – te quiero mucho.

- Y yo… yo también te quiero.

Los dos realmente ansiaban que llegase ese momento. Una vez calmados los ánimos después de la pelea que había tenido lugar esa misma tarde, los dos hermanos se pararon a pensar unos momentos en los hechos. Mientras Ken estaba meditabundo y sumido en su sensación de odio, rabia e impotencia, Osamu se encontraba totalmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y de manera algo cobarde, se escondía tras el marco de la puerta del salón. Pero ya parecían haberse aclarado las disputas en la salida de aquel pequeño parque donde a veces bajaban a pasear los Ichijoji. Ken y Osamu se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo fraternal y se dispusieron a reanudar la marcha. Tomaron el camino de la derecha, y cuando llegaron a un paso de peatones tras el cual se situaba el supermercado al que debían ir, se detuvieron.

- Oye, Ken, ¿me haces un favor? – preguntó Osamu, con una sonrisa en la boca.

- El que tú quieras, hermano – dijo Ken devolviendo el gesto.

Osamu le puso una mano en el pecho en señal de parada, guiñó un ojo con complicidad y, antes de darse la vuelta, dijo:

- Espérame aquí mientras voy a comprar… aún eres demasiado pequeño como para cruzar la calle solo, ¿eh?

Antes de que el niño pudiese mediar palabra y responder amablemente como era común en él, Osamu se dirigió, cruzando el paso de cebra, a la otra acera, donde el supermercado lo esperaba. Ken se percató de que el semáforo estaba aún prohibiendo el paso de los viandantes y se abrió paso a pequeños empujones entre los hombres de negocios y oficinistas en su hora de descanso que se agolpaban en el bordillo colindante con la calzada en espera del momento para pasar al otro lado. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del peligro que corría Osamu Ichijouji.

- ¡HERMANO! – gritó desesperadamente Ken - ¡ESTÁ EN ROJO!

Pero antes de que Osamu pudiese ni siquiera darse la vuelta, un Nissan Skyline plateado, que iba a más velocidad de la permitida en un tranquilo casco urbano como solía ser el de Odaiba, no tuvo el tiempo necesario para dar un frenazo de emergencia al atisbar al joven de once años y lo embistió ferozmente.

El chaval salió despedido unos diez metros y cayó de bruces al asfalto. Todos los hombres que habían sido testigo de aquel fatal accidente corrieron a ayudarle. No había nadie en la acera que no se hubiese acercado a intentar socorrer al hombrecito. "¡Llamen a una ambulancia!", decían unos, mientras que otros chillaban sobrecogidos por la situación, al ver cómo brotaba la sangre de la cabeza del joven, quien había sufrido un escalofriante golpe. Todas las personas estaban alrededor suya. Menos un niño de ocho años que estaba completamente paralizado, estupefacto por la espantosa escena que acababa de presenciar.

Unos momentos más tarde aparecieron en medio de aquel revuelo un par de agentes de la policía metropolitana de Tokio, pidiéndoles a los ciudadanos que se marchasen para poder tratar de solucionar aquella terrible situación. Uno de los guardias se acercó al chiquillo que permanecía quieto cual estatua, totalmente inmovilizado por el impacto de la situación.

- Chaval, vete de aquí, ¡corre! – le ordenó el hombre de unos cuarenta años.

Finalmente Ken volvió en sí mismo y empezó a llorar desamparado.

- Mi… mi… mi… her… ma… no… - decía entre sollozos, ya que lógicamente no podía articular apenas palabras – mi… ¡MI HERMANO! ¡MI HERMANOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Es tu hermano? Dios santo… hijo mío, lo siento mucho… hemos llamado a una ambulancia – dijo mientras veía a su compañero dándole órdenes al interlocutor que le escuchaba al otro lado del móvil que sostenía con la mano izquierda – tranquilo, todo va a salir bien.

- ¡OSAMU!

Ken estaba sumido en un profundo estado de shock. No podía creerse lo que había pasado. Su hermano había sido atropellado por un coche. Gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba como llevado por una energía que jamás había tenido. Observó como llegaba la ambulancia a toda velocidad por una calle perpendicular. Dos hombres bajaron de la furgoneta a toda velocidad con una camilla. Uno de ellos sujetó las pupilas de Osamu mientras el otro hacía movimientos pendulares con una linterna encendida. Ken no entendía nada, pero se figuró la peor de las desgracias cuando el enfermero que sostenía la linterna la apagó y le dio la orden al otro de coger en la camilla a toda prisa.

- Vamos, chico… - dijo compasivo el policía – te llevaremos a casa.

La última imagen que tuvo de aquella escena fue ver cómo la ambulancia se llevaba a su hermano.


End file.
